Wheel of Fortune: The Movie
by ribbonhamhamgir
Summary: The Apocalypse is at hand...Doom is coming...and the only ones who can save us...are three people GIR, a Waddle Dee, and a toothbrush and a magic wheel. This is what happens when you're bored and have had too much sugar.


Again, while I tried to sleep, one of the parodies I wrote got stuck in my head, only it involved Waddle Dees. I think they have given me insomnia. Or Sugar Rush. KETCHUP!

So anyways, here goes.

Trailer:

The Apocalypse Is At Hand…

(We see some clips of explosions and people running)

And The Only Ones Who Can Stop It…

(Shows more explosions)

Are Three People

(Shows a GIR, Waddle Dee, and a toothbrush.)

And a magic wheel…

A colorful wheel spins around. We see some more explosions, dramatic music. Wheel keeps spinning, dramatic music plays, wheel keeps spinning, more explosions. The wheel slows down. More explosions. Wheel slows to a stop. We fade to a black background.

Wheel of Fortune: The Movie

We see an aquamarine blue section of the wheel. It says: Buy A Vowel March 2009

I wrote that ad in A Very GIR Fanfic, only I made a few changes. Now heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's our feature presentation!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby, Invader Zim, Wheel of Fortune, or the Barbie Girl song

**Wheel of Fortune: The Movie** (featuring Waddle Dee)

calm We see a calm, peaceful city. No explosions here.

Then all of a sudden…

KA-BLAM!

People start screaming and running like chickens without their heads, as my dad would say.

We hear the narrator's voice. "The Catastrophe of '09. Some find it the worst catastrophe since…well, ever. But let's start at the beginning, shall we?

We see a peaceful city. No explosions here.

Then all of a sudden…

KA-BLAM!

People start screaming and running like chickens without their heads, as my dad would say.

That's the beginning? Are you serious? Oh well.

January 09, 2009. The day the Cheese Catastrophe of '09. Fireworks streamed in the air. Boom! Ka-BLAM! People screamed and feared for their lives. Wheeeeeeeeeeee! GLUE!

GIR sang the doom song while a Waddle Dee with a pirate hat held a toothbrush and just stood there, doing nothing. Soon some more Waddle Dees joined it in doing nothing. They sat there and sat for hours and hours and hours and hours and hours…*drools*

Okay, I'm back from my pizza break. Hey…you're not Jeremy! What did you do with your hair? Where

While I was magically gone, a magical TV magically appeared in front of their eyes…magically.

A commercial came on.

"Do you want to earn lots of money?"

Actor: "Yes!"

"Do you want to look really smart, even though all you're doing is guessing letters?"

"Yes!" He says robotically.

"Do you want to do it on television?"

"Yes, already! Where is this television? WHERE! I must have the moneys!!"

"Then try out for Wheel of Fortune!"

*Actor smashes into camera*

"And now back to our feature presentation!"

The Scary Monkey Show returned. GIR cheered. Waddle Dee had an idea…

He ran all the way to L.A., and mind you, that is a very long run. Unless you live near there. I watched Jeopardy live once. It's cool, but somewhat less suspenseful. Enough about my philosophy, though.

So he ran all the way to L.A. He found the studios where they make the show and…

Ran to the pizza shop across the street.

As he came out, he noticed the Sony Pictures Studio (according to my dad) He decided to go and try out.

Normally, being silent wouldn't help much with Wheel of Fortune, but since most of the people auditioning didn't know the alphabet from Tom Cruise, knowing the alphabet helps a lot .

Two months later…

The Earth was in an even worse condition. Explosions became more and more frequent. People were hiding in shelters to protect themselves from the bagels. (don't ask)

In the Waddle Dee's fortress…no. I'm tired of calling him Waddle Dee. Let's call him…Grover Cleveland IV (Grover Cleveland III was in The Randomest Ever Story About A Waddle Dee, I don't know what happened to Grover Cleveland II.)

Grover Cleveland IV checked his oatmeal-container mail box. Huh. Something that wasn't a bill. He opened it. It read:

"Dear Mr./Ms. Grover Cleveland IV:

"Congratulations sir and/or madam! You have passed the Wheel of Fortune test! We congratulate you. Congratulations! Please be at the studio at 3:45 on February 30, 2009. Thank you for applying to Wheel of Fortune.

Sincerely,

Pat Sajak.

Wow! He won! Nobody wins these kinds of things! My dad once passed the Jeopardy test, but they never called him back.

Meanwhile…

GIR was playing with Piggy, as usual. He was babbling nonsense. "DONUTS!"

For some reason, GIR had a letter in his mailbox.

He looked at it upside-down. He couldn't read.

Just then Zim came over. "GIR? What is that?"

GIR folded it into a paper airplane and hurled it at Zim. Zim caught it.

"Dear Mr./Ms. GIR:

"Congratulations sir and/or madam! You have passed the Wheel of Fortune test! We congratulate you. Congratulations! Please be at the studio at 3:45 on February 30, 2009. Thank you for applying to Wheel of Fortune.

Sincerely,

Pat Sajak."

Zim gave GIR a strange look. "What is this?"

GIR shrugged. "I dunno."

"What is this 'Wheel of Fortune' thing?"

Zim went down to the computer. "Computer! What is this 'Wheel of Fortune?'

"Searching…SEARCHING! Wheel of Fortune: An Earth program in which people guess letters to solve a puzzle by guessing random letters. Similar to hangman, only contestants win large sums of money.

Hangman? Uh-oh. Flashback…

Zim is on Irk playing hangman with Tak.

"L?" she asked.

"No! YOU LOSE! HA! VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIM!"

"Curse you Zim! I hope you die a horrible, horrible death-"

"Look at me! I'm Tom Cruise!" said Tom Cruise,

"What are you doing here?" Asked Zim.

"Getting paid, that's what," he said as he vanished into his secret lair.

Zim and Tak stared at the spot where Tom Cruise had once been. They looked at each other and then back to the spot. They gave a questioning look.

"??????"

*end flashback*

"Oh, oh yeah. Now I remember."

"Can I go, master?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just hand me that wrench."

February 30, 2009, Wheel of Fortune studio…

The world was in even worse condition now. Only the lucky "rich people" owned bomb shelters. Raining bagels turned to storming tuna cans, which turned to outrageous tuna fish. The Barbie Girl song became our worldwide national anthem. Now that's scary. *shudders.*

"We're on in 3...2...1..."

Audience shouts, "Wheel! Of! Fortune!" They cheer.

"Hello and welcome to Wheel of Fortune! Today we have three special guests! First off, a…dog? Is this right? A dog? You kidding me? A dog who knows the alphabet…GIR!"

Audience cheers.

"Next we have a mute little fellow who is…um…mute? Are these the best people we could find?"

The camera man sadly nodded. The audience cheers.

"And finally, a guy who works in the dental industry…a toothbrush. Would someone get me an aspirin, please?"

The audience cheers.

Now heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere we go!

Some time later…

"It's almost the end of the game, and we have GIR at $5, Toothbrush at -$3, and Waddle Dee at an astounding six dollars.

Suddenly a tuna fell through the roof. Pat Sajak caught it. "Huh?"

Soon flaming fish broke the roof . People screamed and ran for there lives.

A slice of cheese fell in front of the Waddle Dee. Similarly, a sombrero fell in front of GIR

"WHEEEEEEEEEE!" GIR cried. He put the sombrero on and started to dance.

Grover IV looked at a mysterious yellow aura of light.

"You know what to do…" It said as it vanished.

GIR spotted the cheese and placed it on Grover IV's head.

The fiery tunas stopped raining. Grass grew over the studio. Carnations and roses bloomed out of the ground.

"NOOOOOOOO!" said a deep voice. Everyone looked around. The deep voice came from Pat Sajak. "How DARE you destroy my studio! You must die!"

Grover Cleveland IV gently tapped on Pat Sajak's foot.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! You have discovered my weakness!"

"Yay!" GIR danced with the sombrero on his head. Eventually, a conga line was formed and the world was restored. Yay!

Moral: Eating too much sugar can make _crazy things happen _

_DA END!_


End file.
